marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Claire Temple
Claire Temple was a nurse at Metro-General Hospital and Matthew Murdock's friend. Biography ''Daredevil "Cut Man" After finding an unconscious and beaten masked man in a dumpster, Santino enlisted the help of nurse Claire Temple to tend to the masked man's wounds. Claire and Santino carried the masked man into her flat where she examined his wounds. "In the Blood" ''To be added "World on Fire" To be added "Condemned" To be added "The Path of the Righteous" To be added ''Jessica Jones "AKA Smile" Claire was working at the hospital when Jessica Jones brought Luke Cage in to get medical attention. When the doctor could not penetrate Luke's skin, Jones asked Claire to take Luke back to her apartment to help. Once she reached the apartment, Claire and Jones tried to stop Cages spasms with no aval, knowing she could not penetrate his skin, Claire used a long needle to suck fluids out of Cages eye socket. Jones needing to leave to find Kilgrave, asked Claire if she could watxh Luke until he regained consciousness. Claire made mention of Matthew Murdock when speaking to Jones while at her apartment. Daredevil "New York's Finest" ''To be added "The Man in The Box" To be added ".380" To be added ''Luke Cage "Code of the Streets" ''To be added "Just to Get a Rep" To be added "Suckas Need Bodyguards To be added "Manifest" To be added "Blowin' Up the Spot" To be added "DWYCK" To be added "Now You;re Mine" To be added "You Know My Steez" To be added ''Iron Fist "Under Leaf Pluck Lotus" ''To be added "Immortal Emerges from Cave" To be added "The Blessing of Many Fractures" To be added "The Mistress of All Agonies" To be added ''The Defenders ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Matthew Murdock - Friend and love interest. *Foggy Nelson - Ally. *Jessica Jones - Friend and ally. *Luke Cage - Savior, ally and love interest. *Mercedes Knight - Enemy turned ally. *Malcolm Ducasse - Friend. *Colleen Wing - Instructor. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 TV series) **''Daredevil'' - Rosario Dawson ***Season 1 ****"Cut Man" (First appearance) ****"In the Blood" ****"World on Fire" ****"Condemned" ****"Nelson v. Murdock" (Mentioned only) ****"The Path of the Righteous" ***Season 2 ****"New York's Finest" ****"The Man in The Box" ****".380" ***Season 3 ****"TBA" http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5902120/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast **''Jessica Jones'' - Rosario Dawson ***"AKA Smile" **''Luke Cage'' - Rosario Dawson ***"Code of the Streets" ***"Just to Get a Rep" ***"Suckas Need Bodyguards" ***"Manifest" ***"Blowin' Up the Spot" ***"DWYCK" ***"Now You're Mine" ***"Soliloquy of Chaos" (Mentioned only) ***"You Know My Steez" **''Iron Fist'' - Rosario Dawson ***"Under Leaf Pluck Lotus" ***"Immortal Emerges from Cave" ***"Felling Tree with Roots" (mentioned only) ***"The Blessing of Many Fractures" ***"The Mistress of All Agonies" **''The Defenders'' - Rosario Dawson Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Daredevil'' Daredevil Poster 05.png "Cut Man" Cut Man Claire Temple.png Cut Man Santino and Claire Temple.png Cut Man Santino, Masked Man and Claire Temple.png Cut Man Claire Temple-1.png Cut Man Claire Temple and Matt Murdock.png Cut Man Claire Temple and Matt Murdock-1.png Cut Man Matt Murdock and Claire Temple.png Cut Man Claire Temple and Matt Murdock-2.png Cut Man Claire Temple-2.png Cut Man Claire Temple-3.png Cut Man Claire Temple-4.png Cut Man Matt Murdock and Claire Temple-1.png 2015 Daredevil 14 .png Cut Man Claire Temple-5.png ''Jessica Jones'' ''Luke Cage'' Luke Cage - Claire and Luke - August 17 2016.jpg Promotion and Filming Luke Cage Clara Poster.jpg ''Iron Fist'' Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) characters Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) characters Category:Luke Cage (Netflix series) characters Category:Iron Fist (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:Allies Category:Doctors Category:Secret keepers Category:Love interest